


The Asylum Named Hysteria

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Asylum, Broken Kids, Child Abuse, Children do in fact... get hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Horror, Human Experimentation, Insanity, Mystery, Physical Abuse, Supernatural Elements, This is going to try to tackle some dark themes so be weary, a whole lotta angst ngl, asylum AU, like super uncomfy, minors get hurt, they need help ;-;, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: 13 year old Hajime Hinata is recently sent to an insane asylum to get refuge and help, but not everything is what they seem on the surface.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> With The boy in the woods completed I can finally post other fanfictions of mine! Might post more than this. A lot of them are not fully written but I'm working on them. I decided this one would be a good second fic to post seeing it has that same mystery vibe to boy in the woods. I hope you like this mystery horror au on danganronpa 2!

Tick 

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

"What are we going to do with him?"

Tock

"This is our last hope."

Tick

"Hope?"

Ţ̸̠͚̈́o̵̧̯̳̽̌̈́̒͑ͅc̵͖̈͊͋̈́ḳ̴̡̪̭̳̞̋̑̾̑

"This is our last despair."

Tick

"H̸̲͚̊ͅo̵̥̯͎͕̘͘͝ Despair?"

Tock

"Hajime?"

The boy was staring at the clock when the nurse called his name. His parents brought him here-away from his job as a paper boy, away from his life. For what? He wasn't perfect. He was strange yes, but he was a pretty good paper boy. There were days in which he talk to seemingly no one on his runs, selling papers to someone, yet no one. It set everyone off. No one saw what he saw, and that brought him here. 13 years old and holding hands with a random nurse going deeper and deeper into the asylum.

"We'll be back honey!"

"Get better!"

His parents names he'll soon forget.

Tick

Tock

.....

Tick

"Whats happening?"

_Thunk_


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.... gets graphic and stuff. Please pay attention to the tags before you comment or read. I'm not trying to offend anyone. This is just is just a fiction horror mystery esc story I wrote for fun.

The last thing Hajime could remember was a sharp pain in his neck before he passed out. He was desperately trying to remember more. Did he have a family? Why was he here? Wait... Where was he?

Hajime pulled himself out of his dazed state to look around. He felt the coldness of metal behind his head. The feeling of leather was on his ankles and wrists as well as around his chest. They were bonds... and they were so uncomfortably tight.

"He-" His voice felt crackly and overused, yet he hasn't said anything yet. Maybe it was just his voice telling him that he just didn't want to know whats going on.

"Pupupupu! It looks like someones up!"

Who said that? A guy with... black and white hair? He looked like a doctor.

"Hello? Who-"

"Oh! I'm the good doctor Monokuma!"

"Why-"

"Are you here? Well to put it simply, you're crazy my poor boy!"

"Crazy?"

"Unfortunately," He caressed Hajime's cheek, "I'm here to fix you up!"

"Fix me?"

"Yeppers!" There's only one way to fix crazy!"

"H-How?" Hajime asked.

Hajime was digging his nails into the skin of his hand as he usually did when he was unsure or worried.

Monokuma just smiled like he was waiting for that question to be asked, "With despair of course!"

"Wha-What?" Hajime was stunned with his answer. 

What did he mean? How? Why? Hajime was so conflicted.

The doctor just laughed manically and pulled out an array of different surgery tools like scalpels and bone saws.

Hajime felt his heart sink. He didn't like where this is going. He teared up and struggled against the straps keeping him firmly on the table. He felt his eyes watering knowing to well what this all implied.

"Oh! You're crying and we haven't even started yet! You, I'm sure, will be a good follower of despair, especially after showing early symptoms! You'll be fixed in no time!" Monokuma exclaimed delightedly.

"Please don't.. Let me go!" Hajime cried as the doctor picked up his tools.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do! I have a job to do," He pulled out the scalpel and started his work.

Hajime's screams filled the halls. He felt like it could be heard for miles. He wanted someone, anyone, to help, but no one did.

First Monokuma cut into his head, fiddling with his brain. Then the good doctor cut into his arms over and over again. Cutting them open, fixing them, and then repeat. Last he took a chunk of Hajime with him, leaving only a part of his rib cage to be shown. Hajime passed out somewhere in the middle of the process, the pain was to overwhelming.

The doctor just smiled and cleaned him up, leaving the shell of a boy in the table to play with more later.

Hajime was shaking when he woke up, tears filling every nook and cranny of his face. Pain. Pain was all he could remember. It lingered in every area Monokuma cut into with brutal precision. He felt so alone. No one was going to save him from this despair. 

...

...

...

...

"Who are you?" Anyone who saw Hajime would have assumed he lost his mind. There was someone there however, at least someone only he saw.

"... Stop crying," A boy in a hospital gown said very matter of factly.

Dark hair covered the boys pale face as he stepped closer to Hajime on invisible feet. 

"Don't hurt me..." The long haired boy blinked at Hajimes words.

He sat down on the operating table next to Hajime's shaking body before moving his hands up to the others face drying off the smaller boys tears.

"... I did tell you to stop crying didn't I?" The boy said looking away from Hajime.

"... What?" Hajime croaked out through sobs and sniffles.

The long haired boy sighs, "The only person who can see me had to be someone as boring and pitiful as you..."

"What do you mean?" Hajime choked out.

The boy just gets off the table whispering, "He's back..." as the door to the room flung open with Monokuma silhouetted in the frame.

"Oh! You're finally awake... Again! Like come on Sleeping Beauty stay awake!" Monokuma laughed in that maniacal way he liked to do, " What do you think of what I did to you princess? I think I fixed you up nice and good! Unfortunately though, or more fortunately for me, crazy cant be fixed by only one operation."

Hajime stared at Monokuma for a second. He was honestly horrified of what the "good" doctor would do to him, and what the doctor had already done. The ghost boy just watches them in the corner with a knowing look.

"Cat got your tongue kiddo?"

"... Can't see," He mumbles as a response to the original question.

"Ah of course! Don't worry my little despairling! I can fix that!" The doctor walks behind Hajime getting out of his line of sight for a second before coming back with a hand held mirror.

Hajime's eyes widen as he sees his face. There were stitches all around his head. He felt his tears coming on again. He tried his best to blink them away, but failed.

"Our little crybaby cries again! Though, I suppose I can't blame you. They all cry."

"They all?"

"Yep! Do you want to meet the other despairlings you little blood bucket?"

"I... Have a name."

"Doesn't mean I want to call you but it sunshine! Now do you want to meet the others or not?"

"...Okay."

"Okaaaaayyyyy, but remember if you try to run you'll be severely punished!" Monokuma unstrapped him from the table.

Hajime sat up slowly. He stared at his cuts and... missing parts. He looked like something out of a horror novel... He felt like it too. He sniffles a little as he tries to stand up, the ghost boy now moving to stand next to him. Moving his abdomen hurt and the bruises on his ankles from his struggles were a pain, but he could walk. 

"Now you don't want to get lost!" Monokuma grabbed his arm harshly and practically dragged him out of the operating room, "Now a pit stop!"

"Pit stop?" Monokuma shoved him into a room on the side of the long hallway failing to answer his question in doing so.

He coughs harshly feeling a breeze of air flow though the open rib cage. He looks around the room. It seemed to be some kind of shared bathroom. Monokuma turns on the water for the bath. It looked freezing...

"Take off your clothes."

"W-What?"

"You're taking a bath, take off your clothes."

"Okay..." He does what the doctor asks of him, "Can't I-" Before he can finish that sentence Hajime is roughly picked up and shoved into the water.

His whole body was completely submerged in the icey depths of the bathtub. He struggled, kicking, scratching, anything to get out of the water to breath, but Monokuma was way to strong for him. It was only when Hajime was going to pass out again when he got tugged out.

He harshly coughed out water and stared at the now murky, cold, bloody water below him. The dark haired boy watched him from afar looking almost... reminiscent. Hajime was barely dried off when Monokuma snatched the towel and threw him as hospital gown to put on instead of his ripped up clothes. He complies and puts it on before standing up on shaky legs.

"Now you're ready to see the other children!" Monokuma grabbed his arm again and drags him out.

On the way Hajime saw the occasional occupied padded room. The one that perked his curiosity the most was a dark cell. He knew someone occupied it because it was locked, but he couldn't see a thing inside of it. That room... outputtingly was close to the commons, where the other children commerced.

"Welcome this new kiddo with open arms! You'll be living with him for a while... or not! PAHAHA!" Monokuma laughed as he pushed Hajime in the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Hajime stays on his feet shakily as he looked at the other kids. The other kids looked at him like they were vultures... and he was there next prey.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I only ever updated this last year.... Well.... You get an update now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of kids get hurt.

Hajime steps closer to the other children, giving them a sort of waving at them. They seemed to watch his every move except for one... or was it two? A boy with dark blue hair and an ahoge was reading with a light purple haired little girl. The boy looked starved while the girl was nourished... why?

It was only when Hajime stepped close to the two when he realized that they were sewn together like forced conjoined twins. 

Hajime gasps when he sees them and steps back a little bumping into another kid. He spins around looking at who he bumped into.

The boy had shoulder length pink hair and shark teeth. Mechanical shark features were sewn onto parts of him, a tail fin on his back and fins on his ears. Hajime gasps and falls over.

"Looks like the doctor hasn't even started much with freak show over here!" A girl with blonde banana like pigtails laughs.

She looked like some sort of dancer by her outfit, but nothing else seemed to be that different. He's kind of jealous she isn't forced to wear a hospital gown.

"You look... Normal..." Hajime mumbles.

She just laughs as she points to her stomach, "I have a second mouth."

He just jumps and scoots away from her fear.

That's when the purple haired girl sighed and looked up from her book, "No she doesn't. She's just trying to scare you. Not all of us have changing physical features... some of them are mental changes."

"Mental changes?"

She nods, "And sometimes we just have something... missing. Like you, and Mahiru over there"

He looks over to a sad red head girl with empty sockets for eyes. Her face was turned to her camera... sadly.

"How did you know I have something missing?"

"Well... the hospital gown hits your rib-cage." 

"Oh..." Hajime felt sort of self conscious about that spot now, "Who are you people?"

"The 'good' doctors other experiments, I'm Kyoko Kirigiri and this is my hip buddie, Shuichi Saihara"

The boy waved at him shyly.

"Those two are losers kid, I'm the real deal! Hiyoko Saionji!" The banana girl.

"I'm Kazuichi Souda!" The shark boy smiles.

"No need to introduce the rest of these guys well besides my best friend Mahiru Koizumi, but they already introduced her! What's your name?"

"Hajime Hinata..."

"Well Hajime, you're going to hang with us for now! You seem cool, but first I need you to do something for me."

Shuichi's eyes widen and Kyoko looks at the other girl sternly, "Hiyoko."

Hiyoko juse ignores her and drags Hajime along, "Think of it as a rite of passage! If you last we can totally be friends!" Hyoko stopped in front of the dark padded cell. She slowly unlocks the door and pushes Hajime in.

She locks the door behind him, "Try to survive for a minute with a cannibal! This will be sooooo funny!"

Hajime's eyes widen, "Cannibal?"

The dark haired boy from when he woke up before walked next to Hajime and points to the corner of the room. Hajime squints to see some sort of silhouette eating something in the corner.

"Hello?"

The body perks up and looks at Hajime with hungry eyes. Before Hajime could do anything else the thig runs over with speeds he hasn't even seen, and pins him to the door. The ghost boy watches the occurrence with no look of worry. He struggles, but he can't seem to break the others hold.

Up close he can see it's a boy about his age. He had snow white hair and grey eyes that just seemed to stare into his soul.

'Is this how I die?' Hajime thinks tears filling his eyes... though this was happening way to much for his comfort.

He shuts his eyes and turns away whining a little, waiting for pain and a bright light.

...

It didn't come.

Hajime opens his eyes and looks at the other boy. The boy was staring at him with wide sad eyes.

"Puppy?" That was all the white haired boy said before pulling the other into a hug.

Hajime was confused by this... Did he remind this boy of a dog? He heard sobs coming from the bloodstained boy holding him.

"Hey... don't cry." He wipes the others tears away.

The other boy blinks and pulls the other to the back, sitting down before laying Hajime down on his lap. He gently held Hajime petting his hair. The boy was still crying, but he seemed... better.

Hajime is taken a back by the others sudden actions. He isn't sure why, but he was glad he somehow avoided death. After a while something stirred inside him. This boy... he was a kid... he was just another screwed up kid like the rest of them... He gave him a feeling. It felt nice, this feeling. It was like a warm hug as the other pet his hair. He has felt it before, this feeling. He isn't sure where it came from though. Maybe a mother? It was comfort and care. This boy isn't a monster. None of these kids are. They just needed help... help Hajime couldn't give them.

The other boy's free hand moved down Hajime's body gently touching the others cloth covered rib bone. Hajime shivers and flinches as the other touches him.

"They hurt you... You come back to me and they hurt you..."

"What do you mean?"

"My sweet puppy"

Hajime pauses... this boy... He lost so much, and he killed everyone he could even get close to... He didn't want to hurt him. 

"I'm sorry... but I'm not your dead dog..."

The boy cried a little bit more when Hajime said that, pulling the other even closer, "I know..."

For once.. the boy didn't feel like eating... not with this boy. He didn't want to hurt him more. He lost his appetite. 

Hajime didn't notice, but the fact he was lasting with the boy sparked a commotion outside. The kids were amazed. He's never lost his appetite, and all of the kids who encountered him either died or lost something... important. 

"... What's your name?" The white haired boy asked still not letting go of Hajime.

"Hajime Hinata..." Hajime says softly hugging the other, in no rush to leave this feeling of comfort.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda..." The white haired boy says.

"...T-Thank you for not... killing me," Hajime mumbles softly.

"Well... I'm not hungry."

That's when the door opens. Hiyoko looks honestly shocked peaking in, amazed that Hajime is alive and unscathed.

Nagito just holds Hajime tighter in response to her presence. He drooled as he stared at her. His hunger was not sufficed however, Hajime effectively stopped him from attacking unintentionally. 

"You can come out now Hajime..." Souda says, he was hiding behind Hiyoko curiously looking in on the two.

Nagito reluctantly lets go of Hajime. The other however didn't let go, not wanting to leave the comfort and Nagitos now tear stained shirt.

"You should go..." Nagito said softly.

"Please... I need this feeling. I..."

Nagito pats the other lovingly before taking him out the door.

"... Stay." Nagito says before going back into his cell. He was hungry... but not hungry enough. Hajime stands looking lost at the entrance of the room before Hiyoko shuts the door, the two now on opposite sides.

"Are you okay dude?" Souda asked Hajime, a bewildered look plastered on his face.

"He... didn't do anything to him," Hiyoko said kind of disappointed, but still as bewildered as the rest. 

"Hajime is lucky," Kyoko says walking over to the boy with Shuichi.

"Lucky?"

"The only reason you're not dead is because Nagito was probably full," Shuichi says.

"He would be dead even if he was full." Kyoko comments.

"I... he's a kid..."

"We all are. You have no idea what we're capable of." Shuichi adds.

Hajime just pauses.

"Let's break it up," Kyoko sighs, "Back to what we were doing before this... to much commotion and the doctor will come back."

Everyone splits off and Hajime walks away from Nagitos cell. He knew something was missing in his mind and in his heart. This realization sparked a new feeling in him... the desire to escape.


End file.
